FP - January, 2402
This page chronicles posts #14491-14610 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2402. *FP - December, 2401 *FP - February, 2402 Earth Plots First Week Coming home late from time out with “friends” LEONARDO BASHIR is met with JULIAN BASHIR and RAJA BASHIR who are mad and worried about him. He gets confrontational and explains he was really out with strippers and has, in fact, been lying to them for a year as he dropped out of school and faked his grades. Bored on his own, AIDEN GRAZIE seeks out JASMINE DORR at her apartment on Ne Years. One thing leads to the other and they bring in 2402 by being intimate! TUCKER DORR has New Years with MAXLY ELBRUNNE but it is bittersweet because he breaks down, thinking about losing his sister Indira. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is sworn in as President of the Federation and he moves into the President’s Estate with LALI GREENWOOD in Paris. SAHARAH MUNROE puts in a communication to DARON LETHO-EVEK explaining to him she is pregnant (which he momentarily thinks may be his), but then they just decide to be friends. Before leaving Earth, SAJAN DEVRIX attempts to get more intimate with GISELLE SAVOI but her inexperience puts a halt to things and he leaves all frustrated. AVANDAR DEVRIX seeks out MORGAN ELBRUNNE to say goodbye and gets a goodbye gift and kiss at MAXLY’s prompting. In the market, BENJAMIN WOLFE runs into JI’VARA MENKHA’NNI and speaks with her about her role in the new education initiative. JASMINE is at work for the first time as an intern and reports to HAYDEN LIU, having some awkward moments as they face their issues with each other’s family. CHRISTOPHER has a meeting with ZAHIR AL-KHALID when he is able to find the time and they decide on the Education Initiative bases which includes the Romulan school in Belfast, Ireland; the Cardassian school in Timbuku, Mali; and the Klingon school in Jakarta, Indonesia. Second Week Going to see Indira, CARLYLE SORENSEN is surprised to find her father EBEN DORR there. The two talk and he explains some of his thoughts about Kennedy and his relationship to Indira. EBEN is later at the hospital because NARYANNA DORR has given birth to GRACE RON’IK and the couple just had their heat together (January 10, 2402) She explains she will get the divorce going so they can get back to normal. Eben announces he has a clue about Kennedy’s whereabouts and is going to go after him. JASMINE DORR runs into TOBIAS AL-KHALID for the first time in awhile and tells him she is no longer with Cord. Toby is shocked, but happy that maybe they can be friends again. JULIAN BASHIR has had some time to think about Leo and confronts VIDIAL TARLICA about her influence over him. She defends Leo’s dancing but Julian explains she is no longer welcome in their home. RAJA BASHIR goes to CORBAN MADDIX and confronts him as well, shocked about his lack of care for Leo’s wellbeing and more that his grandson may be homosexual. ZAHIR AL-KHALID has lunch out with LUKE UNA and LAUREN AL-KHALID, everyone talking about the energy initiative, as well as their personal lives. DENORIAN THAY finally gives ANNA-ALEENA THAY some thorough psychological testing only to find her PTSD is severe. She is very upset she is damaged goods and Denorian comes up with a plan. Getting ABBOTT THAY, DENORIAN is able to erase the vision of mAvandar and his toy room from ANNA’s mind. ZAHIR runs into JASMINE at the labs with Jodelle and offers any help her can so she is able to progress in her career. Third Week In The market, MYLEE PIPER runs into SAKAR who is now living on Earth. The Vulcan talks to her about her restaurant and Mylee invites him to the chef’s table. Awake from the ‘treatment’ by her father, ANNA-ALEENA THAY has redecorated the living room where she and THAY-KORAN JATAR are living. He arrives and is very surprised by the change in her and their place – but things it is a good thing so he gives her her new bracelet. MYLEE has a chat with CATHASACH UNA about him dating and her own life with Sidney which includes a reference to her honeymoon. Enjoying their time with their new born son MAVEK DAMAR (January 18, 2402), KEGEN DAMAR and NATIME DAMAR discuss his future and he explains he wants to resign from the military and get into civilian politics or teaching. AIDEN GRAZIER and JASMINE DORR are able to have a chat together and discuss her issues with dating, namely that she was still in love with Cord and just wanted what was best for Jodelle. JULIAN BASHIR seeks out LEONARDO BASHIR in hopes of making things right, but the boy is insistent on moving out, which makes the father feel like a failure. ANNA is back and ready to work, talking to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about it and hoping to maybe intern with the main secretary to move up in the world. Fourth Week Hearing from Faran that Katal has tried to kill herself, CATHASACH UNA is packing to go see her. MYLEE PIPER is told and she warns that he should just not go back as his presence is part of the problem. He agrees and asks her to come with him for courage. At the hospital, INDIRA FROBISHER finally wakes up after nearly 6 weeks in a coma. NARYANNA DORR is there to tell her about Kennedy, Eben and Cedric and is even more shocked when Indy confirms their worries about Kennedy’s guilt. PATRICK REESE makes it a point to visit with INDIRA in the hospital, explaining more details of the situation to her and is granted permission to enter her quarters. REESE arrives there with ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and SAMANTHA THAY as they comb through the place. Eventually, Sam finds a hidden camera which reveals everything and Kennedy’s innocence. SAMANTHA needs help from ABBOTT THAY because of his bounty hunting abilities and asks him a favour, which he says he will grant if she has sex with him in same shuttle as her father – she hesitantly agrees. Leaving the planet, ABBOTT gets his favour when SAMANTHA has sex with him, but he goes out of his way to be loud waking up REESE and ANDRUS. Reese offers to talk to Abbott, but is shocked by how rude the boy is and is disappointed with Sam. Cardassia Plots First Week Back from his night out with Mayana, JEVRIN VENIK speaks with DURAS VENIK and KOHSII VENIK about the idea of his girlfriend moving in with them. Duras thinks Maya is pregnant, but Jev puts that to rest as the family is more than happy. ARITA INDUS, who is in the new Kronman movie, is at a bar when she runs into old fling DARIN VENIK and the two go off to reignite the spark. ANI DAMAR and BRY VENIK get together in the park to say their goodbyes, going to miss the other person. Ani is starting to feel the effects of her pregnancy but continues to hide it from Bry. Second Week Hearing news of her father’s passing, SIYAL REMARA is on Prime to speak with AVARIN INDUS about the will and everything it will involve now she is the beneficiary. Third Week Sad about the idea of Bry being away and annoyed by her siblings all having relationships, SISI VENIK is in the kitchen sulking when DURAS VENIK comes in. They talk and she explains some of her woes but he reassures her that she can date when educated and ready. ZETERI DAMAR is at AVARIN INDUS’ law office when she runs into SIYAL REMARA, and remembers her as the woman her father married once-upon-a-time in another reality. She talks to her and tries to get the two together but Siyal excuses herself. GWENI DAMAR and AARIX DAMAR have some mother-son time and talk about everyone else in the family having some general gossip, but mostly about Kegen and his choices. On Kron, YORKIN DAMAR is immersed in the life of Xoni Tark and filming the scenes for the movie. While he is in makeup, some of the girls are flirty with him, which makes MIRIANA MALIK jealous and they talk about his relationships with other women. Fourth Week In the hospital, GWEN K’RRA is there with GWENI DAMAR and JACOB K’RRA as she is ready to give birth. Jacob is nervous however and has some trouble really knowing what to do. When GWEN finally goes into labour he leaves for the hallway. Coming back in, he sees GWEN is angry with him, but JACOB is insistent and she finally relents, allowing him to see their daughter VANIA K’RRA (January 30, 2402). Bajor Plots First Week Receiving a communication from T’POK, MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K rushes to see him from her families residence on Betazed. He is going through his ponn farr and they make the decision to have another child. Second Week Waking from his ponn farr induced haze, T’POK is shocked to find the state of their quarters is a mess. MARGIANNE EIRTIH’SEV’K is hurt with some bruises and a broken clavicle, though she is certain she is also pregnant again. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Wishing to be the top dog, mZETERI INDUS arranges it so she is with ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) when he gets off his shift. She is able to lure him in, by doing what mMargi did and is able to have sex – getting a great experience. Betazoid Plots First Week Now back on the planet, SAJAN seeks out ANNALISE SAVOI to tell her about his incident with Giselle. He flirts with the older woman and steals a kiss but at the end of the day is renewed in his hopes for his betrothed fiancé. Second Week Wishing to show GISELLE SAVOI the way, SAJAN DEVRIX visits her in her bedroom and seduces her. He manages to get her nude and shows her the perks of oral sex. SELEIA LAUN has hopes of making better relations with the Third house when she has tea with GISELLE, but Giselle finds the whole experience to be rather intimidating. SELEIA then goes home and runs into SAJAN who seems iffy with her. She then explains to AVANDAR DEVRIX that she would like a double date with them and Sajan/Giselle. AVANDAR goes to ANNALISE SAVOI and discusses this with her, deciding against the plan and even have some sexual tension. Fugitive Plot First Week Still on the run, KENNEDY FROBISHER is looking worse for wear when he stops at a station outside of Federation space. While there he ‘accidentally’ runs into ALEXIS DEVEREUX who manages to convince him to come with her. He decides he needs to get information and will play along. Second Week Going onto a new ship, KENNEDY FROBISHER puts on the charm with ALEXIS DEVEREUX in hopes of making her comfortable around him enough to admit that she was the one responsible for Indira – even if he is having doubts about his own guilt. Third Week Having been with ALEXIS DEVEREUX for several weeks, KENNEDY FROBISHER is at a bar when EBEN DORR finally catches up with him. They get into a physical confrontation but Alexis and MALOR GIBSON are able to subdue the Bijani. KENNEDY is able to get some one-on-one time with EBEN and tries tot ell him that this is all a ploy and he is innocent. Eben tries to get him to come home, but doesn’t quite believe Kennedy when ALEXIS comes in and they kiss. ALEXIS seeks out KENNEDY again and this time he turns the tables on her when he asks to her to kill Malor to show her commitment to him. Fourth Week With the news that Malor Gibson is finally dead, ALEXIS DEVEREUX goes to KENNEDY FROBISHER and hopes to finally be intimate. Having no other choice, he tries but when they start to have intercourse he loses his erection. Upset that it was all for nothing he hides into the bathroom but Alexis confesses to him that he wasn’t the one to kill Indira. KENNEDY learns that EBEN DORR is going to be given over to Section 31 and will be dropped off at the next station. Eben is saddened and worried about his life so he tells Kennedy to give his last words to his family. #01 January, 2402 #01 January, 2402 #01 January, 2402